<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>make it all come true by thegrayness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930110">make it all come true</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness'>thegrayness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Noah and Dan walk their first red carpet as a couple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Levy/Noah Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>make it all come true</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/gifts">popfly</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AH happy one year OT3 anniversary to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly">popfly</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing">this_is_not_nothing</a>!!!!! I can't believe it's been a year and I can't believe it's ONLY been a year. </p>
<p>Liiiiz, I hope you like your gift!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay—Lucky I think that’s enough with the photos,” Dan says as he straightens Noah’s tie for the fifth time and Noah patiently lets him. Lucky is off to the side with a phone in each hand, and she’s been snapping pics for ten minutes as Erica puts the finishing touches on their looks. </p>
<p>“No it’s not,” Lucky replies, but at least she puts one phone down. “This is a big deal!” </p>
<p>Noah grins at him. “It’s a big deal,” he whispers, just to get at Dan, because he knows Dan is nervous about red carpets anyway and this being the first one they’re going to <em> together </em> makes his anxiety skyrocket if he thinks about it too long. </p>
<p>Noah follows up his teasing with a gentle kiss to Dan’s cheek, and Dan kinda hopes Lucky got a snapshot of that.</p>
<p>“You’re the worst,” Dan says, adjusting the cuffs of his jacket. </p>
<p>Noah just beams at him. “These are my favorite glasses on you,” he says, apropos of nothing. </p>
<p>“Stop being charming, I’m trying to be nervous, here.”</p>
<p>“Aw, Dan. You know I can’t stop being charming. That’s how I got you.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Dan shoves lightly at Noah’s shoulder and walks over to the full-length mirror on the other side of their suite. </p>
<p>“Hey, watch the tux, my boyfriend picked this out.”</p>
<p>Dan ignores him, but smiles at himself in the mirror. </p>
<p>Someone’s phone pings with a message and Noah calls out, “Megan says ten minutes.”</p>
<p>Dan doesn’t respond, choosing to take deep breaths instead. Noah slips up behind him, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “Hey,” he whispers. “It’s not our first red carpet.”</p>
<p>Dan lets his shoulders relax because Noah’s right. They’ve done red carpets before, technically. Several.</p>
<p>But this one… </p>
<p>Noah painted the picture for him when they first talked about it, relaxing on the couch, Dan’s head in Noah’s lap. </p>
<p>“We could arrive in the same limo,” he started, brushing a few fingers through Dan’s hair. “I could get out of the car first to build anticipation for Dan Levy.” Dan snorts out a laugh. </p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>“We could—we could hold hands while we walk.”</p>
<p>Dan grins. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Mmhmm, I could wait over on the side while you take interviews with the press.”</p>
<p>“You’re not waiting on the side.”</p>
<p>“We can figure that out later.” Noah smiles down at him. “I’m just saying. It would be nice.” </p>
<p>Noah squeezes his hand, startling him out of his memories. “Come on,” he says softly. “Time to go.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Noah does get out first, but it’s happenstance because he’s on that side of the car, and he stands in front of the door while Dan awkwardly slides across the seat. </p>
<p>They’re both used to the cameras and the yelling and the various staff members milling about telling other staff members and celebrities’ handlers what to do and where to go and how to act. Megan arrives in the car behind them and rests a hand on Dan’s shoulder. “Ready?” She asks, and Noah squeezes Dan’s hand.</p>
<p>“Ready,” Noah answers and leans up to kiss him. Dan doesn’t even hear the cameras.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The actual carpet is kind of a blur. Dan remembers some of it, remembers the familiar cacophony of the press as he and Noah pose for photos. Then he poses without Noah, since he’s the one who’s nominated, and he misses Noah’s warmth immediately. He remembers answering the same questions about his new show, and how it’s been nominated for a few awards in its first season, including his writing nom. Questions about <em> Schitt’s Creek</em>, always, especially since he does every interview with Noah’s arm around his waist. </p>
<p>It’s not their coming out, as it were, but it’s their first public appearance as each other’s date. They don’t get that many questions about it—which Dan is grateful for and suspects Megan gets the credit for that—but a few of the carpet correspondents he talks to are ones he’s worked with before, and those conversations are a little more personal and probing. Some even ask Noah questions. </p>
<p>“Now, Noah, you’ve been to award shows before as a nominee, what’s it like to be here and not have to worry about winning?”</p>
<p>Noah laughs and Dan watches him, usually can’t bring himself to look away when Noah’s <em> smiling </em> let alone laughing. He shoves one hand in his pocket and the other rubs thoughtfully at his clean-shaven jaw.  “It’s—being nominated is unreal, but I gotta be honest, it’s pretty sweet being the date of a nominee. And… well, I’m always happy to be by Dan’s side. Especially when he’s all dressed up—” Noah puts his arm back around Dan’s waist, “—look at him.” He smiles, somewhat shyly, at Dan. </p>
<p>Dan can’t help but smile back. “Oh, man. Hot take from Noah Reid,” Dan says, flushing, and turns back to their interviewer. Noah squeezes Dan’s hip. </p>
<p>The interview wraps up and when the camera operator indicates they’re not live anymore, Dan wraps his hand around Noah’s neck and pulls him closer, pressing a soft kiss to Noah’s temple. He rubs Noah’s shoulder for a moment, and then they’re being ushered along to another interview. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Dan wins, and Noah nearly knocks out the woman sitting next to them with his celebratory gestures. He reels Dan in for a kiss, one much longer than the many, many <em> congrats you won </em> kisses Dan has seen. </p>
<p>Noah releases him, and he weaves his way to the stage as he buttons his jacket, trying to focus on 1) not tripping and 2) remembering everyone he has to thank. When he’s in front of the mic, clutching the statue, he remembers the 2020 Emmys, in their Canadian tent, as he made his dad do all of the <em> fun stuff</em>. </p>
<p>He can’t see Noah, there are too many people and the lights are too bright, and he didn’t write anything down because he figured he’d just wing it. He thanks all the business people—at least he hopes he does—and then his family and friends. </p>
<p>“And—my partner, Noah, who I can’t see right now because it’s bright as hell and also my eyesight is terrible but he’s over in that vicinity probably filming this like a dance mom. Anyway—” he clutches the statue “—thank you for always, <em> always </em> believing in me, and being there for me, and—” Dan clears his throat, because <em> god </em> he loves Noah so much. “And thanks for loving me. Wow okay, I better go before I sob, thank you.” He nods decisively and lets the keeper of the awards lead him backstage.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>They go to one party, stay for a while, and they both get slightly drunk on champagne and some weird “themed” cocktail that tastes different every time they get one, but they keep ordering them. Well, <em> Dan </em> gets slightly drunk. Noah gets drunk-drunk. </p>
<p>When Dan’s stomach roils at the thought of another drink, they decide to call it a night. They say goodnight to the people they’d commandeered a table with, and wander outside to get their ride. Noah is, predictably, incredibly affectionate--always is after a certain number of drinks—and he wraps his arms around Dan’s waist and smushes his lips against Dan’s cheek. It’s almost a kiss, but it’s mostly Noah rubbing his face against the side of Dan’s.</p>
<p>It’s obnoxious and Dan loves it a lot.</p>
<p>Noah ushers him into the car like Dan’s the one that needs ushering, and then throws himself in next to Dan, practically in his lap, giggling at Dan like <em> he </em>’s the one stumbling around. Dan’s grinning—he’s been grinning the whole night, of course—and he slings his arm around Noah’s shoulders and cuddles him close. </p>
<p>Luckily there’s an attendant who graciously shut the door for them, since Noah neglected to do that before he flopped himself into the car. Dan waves his thanks and soon they’re on their way home. </p>
<p>Noah falls asleep on him ten minutes into the ride, and Dan leans his head on top of Noah’s, absentmindedly stroking his curls, wondering when his life will stop feeling like the best dream. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Noah seems less drunk and more just <em> tired </em> when they shuffle through their front door, and Dan steadies him as they both kick off their shoes and head to the kitchen to rehydrate. Dan gets them water while Noah slumps over the counter. “That was fun,” he mumbles, a tiny smile slitting over his face. “You’re so—” </p>
<p>Dan raises an eyebrow as he hands Noah his glass, but Noah doesn’t finish his thought, just guzzles down his water, punctuating it with a ridiculous <em> ahh </em> sound. He looks at Dan for a moment, and Dan keeps sipping his water, waiting for Noah’s brain to catch up to his mouth. </p>
<p>“I love you,” Noah says seriously. “Dan.” He sets down his glass and walks around the counter, gripping Dan’s arms. </p>
<p>“Noah, what—”</p>
<p>Noah grins excitedly, and Dan is canceling his previous statement—Noah is <em> definitely </em> drunk. “I <em> love </em> you,” he says, like Dan doesn’t <em> know</em>, like Noah doesn’t tell him every single day, every time he leaves a room, or ends a phone call, or <em> smiles </em> at Noah. </p>
<p>Dan manages to put his glass down and take Noah’s hands in his own. “Noah, honey. I know that. We’ve—it’s been years.”</p>
<p>Noah opens his mouth like he’s going to say something, but he just leans forward and plants a kiss on Dan’s lips. Dan gives a muffled <em> mmph, </em>and Noah’s pulling away before Dan can even kiss back. “You love me, too,” Noah murmurs. It’s not a question, but Noah’s nodding like he asked himself. </p>
<p>“I love you, too,” Dan confirms anyway, and Noah nods some more. </p>
<p>Dan rolls his eyes. “Okay, let’s get you to bed before you propose or something.” He turns Noah by the shoulders, but only gets halfway before Noah gasps and turns back around. </p>
<p>“I could propose!”</p>
<p>Dan blinks. “Noah—”</p>
<p>“I could—don’t think I can’t!”</p>
<p>Dan covers Noah’s mouth with his palm. “Okay! I believe you. Let’s just—it’s bedtime, Noah.” Dan pulls his hand back and Noah leans in again for a kiss, slow and sweet. </p>
<p>“You’re bedtime,” he mumbles as they separate, and then Noah takes Dan’s hand and tugs him towards the stairs, like it was his idea the whole time. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Dan’s scrolling Instagram, phone held precariously above his face as he lays in bed, when Noah gets under the covers and snuggles into his pillow. Dan leans over to kiss his forehead, and when he pulls away Noah’s eyes are closed but he’s grinning hard.</p>
<p>“That’s nice,” he mumbles.</p>
<p>Dan hums in agreement and turns back to his phone. He knows he should try to go to sleep, but he’s wired from drinking and winning and Noah, so he keeps mindlessly swiping between the same four apps. He clicks a link with a bunch of red carpet photos. He swipes over to one of him and Noah. </p>
<p>Noah is smiling so wide, ignoring every camera and staring straight at Dan while Dan poses and gives the press a closed-mouth grin. Dan feels warm with affection and looks over at Noah. “You know, I’m really glad we went tonight.”</p>
<p>Noah squirms closer to Dan, headbutting him in the shoulder a few times until Dan lifts his free arm and tucks Noah into his chest. “Mmhmm,” he mutters. “When’s th’ next ‘ward show?” Noah asks, words muffled where he presses them into Dan’s chest, breath hot even through the fabric of Dan’s shirt. “Wanna…” Noah trails off for several moments before taking a deep breath. “Wanna see you… down the aisle…”</p>
<p>Dan drops his phone on his face before scrambling to put it on the side table. “Noah? You mean the red carpet?”</p>
<p>Noah tilts his head up, lids heavy with sleep. “S’what I said,” he murmurs, before his eyes droop shut and he lets out a quiet snore. </p>
<p>Dan bites his lip and scoots down the bed a little, arranging Noah into a more comfortable position, but keeping him tucked close. He presses his nose to Noah’s hair, inhaling the smell of his hair product, and falls asleep thinking about the two of them at the next awards show and then, maybe, an aisle. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>